


Cursed

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood, Curses, Familairs, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Tattoos, Witch!kurogane, Witchcraft, kuroganeweek, mild violence, nonmagic!fai, sort of modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: Fai has been cursed since birth. Nothing ever goes his way and he's looked for a cure with every witch, wizard and Mage in the city only to still be left without a cure. Kurogane might just be his only hope.For Kuroganeweek ( super late on editing) magic!Kurogane AU





	1. Chapter 1

Kurogane had lived long enough to know that not everyone believed in magic, despite it being more or less accepted in society. The towns and cities had magic users. Hell, even half of the governments officials were witches or wizards. With science and industry factoring in and the skepticism held by some, it was an easy mistake to make. Given his calling though, he tended to stay out of people's way. Only talking to clients and family. usually less trouble that way. 

So he lived away from everyone, where others tucked themselves into cities and towns to do their work. He had a wooden house set away from a small city, down cobblestone roads and dirt paths. It made him feel more at peace without the buzzing of so many people around him. Not too far from the town was the shoreline; it couldn't get any smaller than that and while in tourist season, it got annoying. Thankfully the rest of the year was peaceful and still and he could enjoy himself.

The townspeople were alright, he did simple trades or potion making from time to time to make ends meet. 

he was an oddity even among the small magic communtiy. People stared at his skin most of all. Since he was mostly covered in thick lines of dark ink. Though they weren't just mere tattoos. They came alive when he needed them to. And he had a companion of sorts waiting for him back home. Speaking of, he needed to get back quick before the sun set and the moon came out.

So he headed back home, going through the undergrowth and brush. He got back to his house as he used his magic to open the door. Any Mage worth his salt enchanted his doors and windows. With the door open, he closed it with his foot and took off his shoes. "Oi Watanuki, I'm back and with groceries."

The younger man poked his head out from a room and blinked. "Where have you been?" He asked as he emerged wearing an apron. His thin rimmed glasses sliding down his nose again.

"Out into town." Kurogane gave the other a once over look. "I needed to clear my head and I figured that we're low on food so...."

Watanuki hummed. "Are you wanting me to cook then?"

"Just simple soup." Kurogane didn't feel hungry.

"Fine." He took the bags. "You'd be quicker with a car or a horse."

"I can't afford a horse right now and you know damn well how I feel about those monstrosities." Kurogane made a face; one of his tattoos moving as if in agreement.

He rolled his eyes and took the groceries. "It's not like I can."

"I know, I have to earn and stuff." Kurogane sighed. "Whatever, I'm taking a bath and then work on a few potions for that old lady." He rubbed the back of his neck; the only spot not covered.

"Alright. Go, you're probably covered in sand and sweat anyways. I'll have your soup ready. You want me to set your things out?"

"Please and thanks." Kurogane's tattoos were moving as he left.

Watanuki left him to get to work. The kitchen smelled of lemons and was practically Watanuki’s domain.

Kurogane got the hot water going in the bathtub before getting in.

The bath could barely fit him, water nearly splashing it of the side. Plants set in the windows as glass bottles of shampoos and body washes lined a shelf beside him. Watanukis tried to keep the house clean.

Not like he was trashing the place but his work does tend to pour out. People came to him because he was strong, he'd learned from his parents ages ago. It kept him with a good house and enough money to keep him afloat.  
He was a child of the moon or so he was told. Not that he was weak during the day, that wasn't how it worked but sometimes his potions have the best effect if made during the night; at the strongest at the full moon. Or lethal in a blood moon. That depends on what the client wanted made.

Water was his element and being so close to the ocean helped as well.

Flicking the wrist; a small sliver of water wrapped itself around his arm as he soaked. Water was his friend, his ally and his sword.

It was the source of his magic, flowing through his veins.

He pointed his finger upwards as the tip of the conjured water went and accidentally broke a small empty vile that was on the upper shelf.

"Whoops."

Watanuki had probably heard that too.

Kurogane hid a smile before he continued to soak.

When it was finally night, he was dressed and drying his hair with a towel. Watanuki set out a bowl for him and had groused and grumbled about the glass.

Kurogane at least apologized.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do your work."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, ate and went on to do his potions; all the while his body was tingling with energy.

Watanuki lit candles and lanterns around Kurogane's work space. Walls lines the space as jars of powders and liquids labeled in neat handwriting set on a heavy oak table.

Kurogane opened his old notebook to review what he needed to make this or that into a potion. Not that he had trouble forgetting but it would be good to have a piece of comfort in some odd case that he would forget it.

An empty earthenware bowl set before him, waiting.

Cracking his knuckles, he sighed. "Alright, let's get started."

He worked, mixing this and that, imbuing his natural magic into the concoction.

There was no light show or something showy and flashy but the as the potion was being made, they had a low level of glow that can only be seen at night due to his strength in the moonlight. The brighter the glow, the better the effects.

But his client hadn't wanted too much.

Just an ailment for her bones; the old woman wasn't getting any younger. And he could help soothe her aches and pains with this.

Also despite how magic users have a tool or some sort to mix potions, he didn't need to. With every ingredient, a flick of the wrist moved them and soon helped them blend together.

Watanuki sat and watched, drinking. He wasn't much help unless Kurogane called on him.

"And the last thing," he reached behind a huge jar and got a woven bag. Reaching into it, he got out a small piece of lapis lazuli. He dropped it into the potion and it broke apart; finally giving the potion the glow. Now to bottle it and send it to her.  
Kurogane got a vile and poured the potion into it.

"Was that all for tonight? Am I supposed to deliver that?"

"Yeah, put it her mailbox when you can. She'll have someone send me the payment soon." He bottled it up and wrapped it with his trademark black ribbon.

"Here." He set down a glass and bottle for Kurogane before he took the package.

He nodded. "Thanks." He felt a bit tired after that.

"I've already got your bed ready. I'll be back soon."

"You're a lifesaver." Kurogane hummed.

Watanuki snorted and smiled. "I know."

He smiled a bit back. He may give the other a hard time but he was grateful for Watanuki. No one could ask for a better assistant.

"I'll see you later then." Kurogane won't keep the other lingering about.

Watanuki left and went to do his work. He would be back hours later to curl up and sleep. That was their every day and night life. Nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

And then one afternoon while Watanuki was making bread, there was a knock on the door. He had barely heard it the first time and on the second, he set down his bowl and wiped his hands on his apron before answering it.

A blonde man stood, tall and a little too thin. He looked unsure as he stared at Watanuki. "...is this the witch’s house? I was directed here..."

"It is, come inside and I'll get you a drink." Watanuki let him through the door and smiled. "I'm Watanuki."

"Fai..." He offered a nervous smile and stepped through. There were large windows and potted plants everywhere. The air was warm and smelled of lavender and wood and flour.

There was old wooden furniture painted with flowers that he didn't know people still owned and shelves of books and jars packed full.

Watanuki led him to a plush couch. "Wait just a second, I was making bread earlier."

"Sorry." Fai looked sheepish as he looked down at the dark coffee table and the old red and blue rug under his feet. 

"It's fine, I just need to knead it some more so it can rise. I'll bring out some drinks." He said before leaving the blonde.

Kurogane was in his bedroom; meditating while his tattoos moved about. He heard the muffled noises and knew there was someone who wanted to see him. But not now, zen first.

Watanuki brought out a tea kettle and cups that had seen better days and some golden cake slices. "I made lemon cake yesterday and I've got rose hip tea."

He set them out and poured a cup for the blonde who smiled and thanked him.

Kurogane was soon done and put on a shirt; well more like a tank top as he cracked his neck and dusted himself off.

"So are you the witch?" Fai asked curiously.

Watanuki snorted. "No, I'm just the help."

"More than that but modesty is a good trait to have." Out came the /witch/ as Kurogane made his appearance.

Fai couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen a witch that looked like this. Muscled and covered in ink. He looked more a pirate or a blacksmith.

Kurogane just raised an eyebrow before he looked to Watanuki. "Thank you for getting the client settled. I'll take over from here."

"Alright." Watanuki left back to the kitchen.

Fai held a cup in his hands, blue eyes watching Kurogane.

Kurogane sat down on an old craved chair as he crossed his legs. "So, what do you want?" Blunt.

"I think I was born unlucky." He smiled. "And was wondering if you could get rid of it."

That's different. And a bit new. "Born unlucky?"

"Terribly. Me and my brother both. Lots of terrible things have happened, but then he moved away and got married...I can't help but think I'm so unlucky that by being close to me he suffered all these years." Fai's smile became bitter.

"First of all, drop the smile. It's horrid and it does neither of us favors." He said firmly. "Second, to be born unlucky, the one who gave birth would have to be cursed. Babies are pure beings that are neither good nor bad." He yawned. "Luck is a fickle thing. It's what you make of it. And coming from this witch, that means something."

“You don't understand. I've tried witches and wizards...none of the charms and spells and potions have worked."

He knew the guy was desperate but geez. "And what, I'm the last resort?"

"If you can't...I’ll try another city." Fai looked away, his gaze far away for a second. "I have no one and I can barely take care of myself, but I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

Self loathing and self pity. God, this guy was something else. "You're pathetic." He stated. "But I don't turn down any client no matter who they are or their origin." He sighed. "So I'll help you."

Fai smiled through it all and clapped his hands. "Thank you. How am I supposed to pay you? My job doesn't pay a lot, but I can scrape together enough money for payments."

"What's your job?"

"I'm a waiter at a cafe. For now."

Kurogane looked at him. "There's a flower shop in town that is need for someone who can work. It's part time but it pays well." His head was already forming ideas.

"Mister witch wants me to take a second job?" He stared, wondering if this man would ask for a large sum.

"It's Kurogane." He huffed. "And listen, I may have the solution to this 'born unlucky' crap but the thing is I don't know you. I know the townspeople, I know their problems, their aches and pains and I help every single one of them. Even for clients, I need to /know/ so I can understand /what to do/. You get me. This isn't /payment/, it's /observation/ for now."

He then got up. "It's only when I get the solution is when I'll ask for payment then, got it?"

"...so...working at a flower shop and a cafe will help you figure out who I am?" Fai looked like he didn't really buy it.

"Not only that but will see if this 'unlucky' crap you're sprouting out is true or not." Kurogane crossed his arms. "Because I don't believe it."  
"I can give you a laundry list of incidents if you want." He shrugged.

"And I'm sure you dated them and shit too." Kurogane rolled his eyes as one tattoo whispered to him. He then sighed. "Look, take my help or don't, ever way you won't get anything better then me."

"Kuro-newt is very self assured." Fai said grinning. "I'll take your help; I'll try and apply for the job today."

"Good." He went to get paper and a pen. "Her name's Kobato Hanato, she's clumsy but has a good heart." He wrote that down. "She should be back from her break by now." He gave him the slip of paper. He ignored the nickname for his own sake. 

"Also try and relax for now. Take in the sea air and shit, okay?"

"So that's it for now? Should I come back tomorrow?"

"Get the job first, then we'll continue."

He sighed. "Alright."

"Curses aren't to be taken lightly. If what I see around you is really true then I'll find something to ward it off or cure you of it."

"Okay then. I get it." Fai stood. "I'll go and look for that job then."

"Hmm. Good."

"The cake and tea was very good." He mentioned before he went to let himself out. "I'll come back in a day or so to let kuro-growl know."

"I'll let Watanuki know you liked them and no rush." He waved it off. "Good luck." He joked lightly. At least that got him to stop smiling. The door closed behind him and Fai left on his bicycle.

"Fucking moron. Born unlucky, cursed; can you fucking believe that shit?" Kurogane growled.

Watanuki was by the oven, sleeves rolled up his arms. "It can happen." He shrugged, wondering why Kurogane was so angry about it or maybe it was Fai deliberately saying his name wrong.

"I saw nothing on him." Kurogane had to explain.

"Odd. A demon? Maybe something it attaching itself to him?" Watanuki hadn't smelled anything though.

Which proved further why this was stupid. "You know that depending on the strength of the magic user and how tied they are to their magic can see a person's aura and/or what's attached to him. The whole time he was saying shit, I saw nothing. No curse mark, or gloom cloud of bad luck or even a line that he was touched by someone who wanted to curse him. Nothing."

"So you're saying it's just a long line of coincidences? You should have asked for more details."  
"No, I can tell this guy is so gaslighted to the fact that he was born unlucky. How he went to every witch or wizard he can go to, potions and wards and the like. I bet half of them scammed him for money."

"Probably. He seems desperate and poor." Fai had finished his cake slice and tea. "You not validating him probably threw him through a loop."

"Something just doesn't sit right with me is all. I want to keep him close just to see. Might be some foul play around." He then sighed. "And I can't believe I lied to him."

It wasn't huge in words but the meaning behind it was heavy and deep. "Curses aren't to be taken lightly. After all, I can do that too. But that one client...I couldn't." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Watanuki handed him a cup of tea. "Drink it. Would you rather I go with you into the city to see him at work?"

He thanked him as he stared into the liquid. "If it's not too much trouble." He murmured. "But not every day, I have to be outside too. Doing my usual stuff."

"That's fine. I need some groceries anyways."

Kurogane nodded as he drank the tea. "He's human, which is already unfortunate."

"He didn't have any magic that I could tell."

"Not surprising." He drank more of the tea. "Yeah, so what I can gather would be either he's just stupid or something else is in the works. Not sure which answer I want more."

"Which would you prefer?"

Kurogane had a sideglance that screamed amusement. "The former?"

“Well, he seems nice enough even if he might be an idiot." Watanuki shrugged and went about preparing lunch for Kurogane.

Silently drinking tea then, he just really hoped the blonde was an idiot.

Watanuki handed him a sandwich. "Go sit and grumble on the couch."

"Yeah, yeah." The rest of the day was uneventful. Watanuki baked and made dinner and washed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days were as such, Kurogane out and about; doing his errands as usual. The city was always busy at all hours of the day, but even more so in the early mornings when ships came in with fresh fish and the markets opened. Those who ran restaurants and stores came to pick over the best of whatever was for sale that day.

It was a market town; a trading town mostly which was why he liked it so much. He won't admit it but yeah.

Watanuki always pestered him about the quality of the food he bought, to make sure things were ripe or firm or fresh.

It's not like he brought rotten food into the house though. He walked through, getting a few things. This early would mean the places to eat would be open now to accommodate those out buying and selling their wares and who wanted to get coffee or a hot breakfast.

He can hear the waves of the ocean and the smell of the sea salt air even amongst the dead fish and live crabs.

It was invigorating.

"Okay, so I need some vegetables and shrimp." He hummed. "Maybe mussels if they have it today."

Watanuki could make a stew or something. Around these parts, having a cow would be both expensive and a pain so seafood is where most people can get.

People milled about as others yelled out their stock to potential buyers. Gulls flew high overhead to search for scraps.The market was usually by the docks; the water rushing under the floor boards.

The fish market always had a certain smell to it and further in town, near the square were the produce stalls with butcher shops and the like littered about. Cafes were here and there, mostly clustered around shopping areas.

After getting the seafood, he wandered back into town and spotted a familiar enough looking blonde. He raised an eyebrow and went closer just to see if the blonde would ignore him like the others.

Fai was wiping down tables outside a cafe. Wearing a simple white shirt with a tie and black pants for a uniform. Though he eye caught sight of movement and he looked up to see the witch from the other day. "Hello, kuro-broom."

His bag got wrinkled fast as he was tying so hard not to--"It's Kurogane, it's not that hard!"

Well he tried, that what counts.

Fai laughed like Kurogane had just made a joke. "We're you wanting a drink? Caldina makes good coffee."

"No I was passing by. Early morning shopping." Kurogane held down that anger. Maybe the other was unlucky by being a pain.

"Suit yourself. Some caffeine might make you feel better." He shrugged and went to wipe down another table, leaning over it to get the edges.  
Kurogane huffed to himself as he started walking. 

"Mister witch, mister witch!" A small group of youngsters, children even ran up to him. "Morning!" They cheered.

"Ah, morning." Kurogane nodded as he kneeled to their eye level or tried to. He was easy to spot in a crowd and the children were always fond of him.

"So how's that heart of yours?" He asked the middle child.

The child grinned as he patted his chest. "Good as new! Mommy gave me that stuff you made and I got better. It tasted weird though."

"That's the bitters talking but that's good to hear. If your heart gives you any problems again, let me know." He doubted that, he knew the problem and fixed it but he was a witch, not a miracle worker.  
"Yes!" The child nodded.

Fai watched curious from a few yards away. Who would have thought?

Kurogane talked to other children in the group and was glad to know that they were well as well from his makings.

Soon the children ran off, waving at him as they left. He let out a sigh. Goodness. 

There was a crash behind him and someone yelling. Kurogane turned his head and went to the source of the noise.

Fai looked pained as a man was yelling at him. "That's your third vase in two weeks. You can't keep breaking what you like. I run a business and can't keep buying everything you break or burn or ruin. This is your last warning Fluorite!" The man snapped before he was stomping back inside. The blonde sighed and squatted down to pick up the shards and put them on the rag he'd been using.

Kurogane watched the whole thing as he internally sighed. Pain or not, the blonde was a bit earnest in some regard. He then went up to him as he placed the bag down and helped the other pick the pieces.

"You really don't have to. I don't need kuro-spell to get a cut." Fai tried to argue. His knuckles had brushed too close to the vase while cleaning and it had tumbled right off the edge, spilling water and flowers as well as it shattered.

Kurogane looked up at him; his hands still moving. "Do you like working there?" He instead asked; one of his tattoos crawling around the front of his neck.

Fai didn't notice as he kept his gaze lowered. "Not really, but it pays my rent and buys me food." He usually got a free lunch like the other employees, but now he'd have to skip it for a few days.  
Kurogane got out a rag from his front pocket and placed the pieces on it before tying it all up into a makeshift trash bag. "I figured." He took the blonde's chin and made him look at him. 

"I'm not a miracle worker. I told you I'll do what I can to help. But there's no shame in knowing when enough's enough. Don't make that ass of a boss make that choice for you." He then gave him the makeshift trash bag. "I have to get going, I have work to do myself."

Fai blushed faintly and stood. "I got that other job."

Kurogane's eyes lit up. "When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"I knew you can get it." He murmured softly. "Congrats."

"I mentioned you. So I'm sure that helped."

"You didn't have to. Kobato knew either way I would send her qualified people to help." Kurogane picked up the bag. "Now then I can tell that you're the only other worker for her at the moment, and depending on how fast she'll like you, might ask you to work full time, now when that happens; quit this one and go over to the flowers. I think a change in work environment might be the first step in helping you."

And it'll be closer to his house which means he can watch the other and see what's the problem; /really/ what the problem would be.

"But that's just one of the paths I'm guessing. Your choice and all." He shrugged.

"If your end goal is to help me why wouldn't I listen and do exactly what you said?"

"Because you're human and you have the right to make your own choices." Kurogane didn't miss a beat. "You've been through many witches and wizards. Aren't you at least skeptical of me?"

"I said I was desperate."

"I asked if you were weary of me. Not why you came to me." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Well are you?"

"No."

Kurogane looked into the other's eyes for a lie.

Fai usually wasn't one to keep eye contact with someone if he didn't need to, but he didn't have any issues with the man. Sure he was grumpy and a little odd, but most people were one of the other

Kurogane then closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well. I get it." He then yawned. "But seriously when Kobato wants you full time, dump this job and get away from the boss." He then paused. "Not even that you're /unlucky/ he just never liked you and he's looking for excuse to kick you out."

The boss at the back let out a choked noise and ran into the back of the café. Honestly that was the shot in the dark but his guesswork was almost always true.

Fai sighed. "Alright."

The witch gently ruffled blonde hair. "I'll see you later then." Dropping his hand, he got his bag and started walking off

Fai watched him, thinking Kurogane was weird.

Kurogane's tattoos whispered and moved as he sighed. "Yeah, I noticed it too." And he remained silent the rest of the way back.

Watanuki was reading on the couch, relaxing when Kurogane came home.

"Hey." He closed the door behind him.

“You sound different. What did you do?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

Watanuki looked away from his book. "You've been gone awhile which means you were chatting."

"Well gee, it's not like you can keep me all to yourself." Kurogane sarcastically replied.

"I'm good, but you know how I feel about you bringing...friends over." Watanuki liked to make himself scarce on the rare occasion it happened.

"Not my fault they all like to drink. And in my defense, I kick them out the second they get shit faced." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I was talking with some of the children and the client."

"You mean Fai? When you say it like that it sounds like something unsavory." He got up and took the groceries from Kurogane. Watanuki smiled at the quality. "I'm really surprised you don't have a kid or two running around."

"Haha." Kurogane huffed. "He was having trouble at the café he was working at so I helped clean up the mess. Like before I didn't sense anything /on/ him."

Watanuki stared at him for a moment before wandering into the kitchen. "I'll go with you tomorrow and we can both see him."

"Oi don't do that. I know I said that we need to watch him but he already thinks I'm weird. No need to up that assumption." He wasn't stupid.

"Why? Don't want to be seen with me now or you don't want Fai to see us both?" He asked from the kitchen.

"It's not that and you know it."

"Then I will go by myself. Maybe I'll make him some food. I don't think he eats much."

"He's a stick." Kurogane huffed. "Whatever. All I know is, it wasn't him that I felt something different but it came and went too fast for me to notice."

"If there's something coming and going I can catch it."

"Of course you can, you're quick in your other form." Kurogane complimented. "But be cautious. I have a feeling that this situation will take a turn."

"I will. Now for dinner?" He asked falling back into their usual routine.

"I would like some stew and white rice." Kurogane hummed as he was going to make some tea for himself. 

He then got quiet. "....I'm glad the children are okay." He blushed faintly as he thought back.

Watanuki hummed in agreement as he got to work.

\------

Not even a week goes by before Kobato asked Fai if he can work full time; grateful for the hard work thus far for him.

It made him feel anxious. He knew he would screw up and was afraid to handle anything glass.

But with the full time work at the flower shop, he won't have to worry too much on his rent and food as it would pay even better. He had quit the cafe and was glad at least to have that stress gone.

"I see you're doing better." Kurogane commented as he was passing by the flower shop; wanting to get some tulips.

Fai nearly crushed a bunch of lilies in his hands. "Kuro-growl shouldn't startle people."

"You already think I'm weird, might as well stick to it." Kurogane shrugged.

"It's not a bad weird." He rolled his eyes. "Were you checking in on me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He huffed. "Well I'm looking for some tulips." He said as an afterthought. "Oh and to give this to you." It was an earring that had a silver latch on it. The stone was black; darker then the night sky. "Here."

“Why kuro-bud. You shouldn't have~" he teased and took the earring. He set his flowers down and slipped the earring on.

Kurogane took deep breaths. "I still haven't found a permanent solution but I'm getting somewhere. That stone will help with /any/ negativity or evil that might be around you or on you and as a result can heal you if faced with some trauma. Some. It’s a small stone but it's powerful to an extent." Kurogane explained.

"So if I feel bad about myself it'll help?" He stared, fingertips touching smooth stone. The stone soon felt warm to the touch despite it being a cold stone. It was a good warmth.

"Thank you."

"The stone helps the person emotionally and physically to an extent and tells the negativity and evil to fuck off as long as it can." Kurogane continued. He has been thanked before. "Don't lose it though. Believe me, the moment it's not on you or near you all of that bad shit might hit back full force. It's bandage not a cure. I'm still working on that."

"Either way..." He looked away. "I'll get those flowers for you. Was there a particular color you wanted them in?"

"Orange like the ocean's sunset." Kurogane faintly smiled at the image.

Fai chuckled. "Alright mister poetic." He turned and went through the open door and searched for tulips.

While Fai was getting the flowers, one of his tattoos popped out; it was in a form of a snake and it curled around his neck; hissing.

Kurogane turned his sharp eyes and again something at the corner of it left his vision. He glared at the spot. "Better not be coming near or I'll be the one spreading the curses."

"Orange tulips." He said and gave him a ticket with the price. "How many did you need?" He'd brought out a dozen, but he probably should have asked beforehand. No wonder he couldn't keep a job.

The snake was gone before the blonde returned.

"A dozen is just fine. I'm putting it in the kitchen." Kurogane went up to him. He got enough money for flowers. His back a bit empty with a spot but no one knew that.

Fai nodded and took the money. "I'm surprised you don't have Watanuki doing this."

"He's not my mule and he's already busy with the usual stuff. I can handle my own errands at least." He then left him a tip. "Anyways, keep the earring on and near you. Don't lose it." He took the flowers. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Alright. I'll see kuro-grump around."

"It's Kurogane." Kurogane rolled his eyes as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later found Fai back in Kurogane's home. Watanuki had been sleeping when the blonde had knocked at the door. 

Seeing him drenched and standing in the rain, Watanuki had gotten him inside. Kurogane's bedroom door was knocked loudly as he groaned and woke up. Getting to the door; shirtless, he opened it.

"Fai is here and dripping all over the floor." Watanuki sighed. He turned and left to go and fetch some towels for the man and get something warm for him to drink so he didn't catch a cold.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to him." Kurogane said to no one then as he put on some pants at least and fixed his hair. He went to the living room.

Fai was standing by the door on a door mat, trying not to get water anywhere. He looked miserable and guilty.

Kurogane sighed as he went up to him. He placed his hands on the other's head and closed his eyes. Slowly but surely, droplets of water started floating from the blonde and soon swirling around his arms. He can't make the other completely dry but he won't be drenched anymore.

The blonde stared in fascination at the action. Forgetting his woes for a moment. "Can all witches do that?"

"Not all, I'm what you call an elemental kind of witch. The water is my friend, my ally, my sword. Is what mother taught me." Soon his arms were covered in elevated water as Fai wasn't drenched anymore.

"Interesting." He watched it churn slowly around muscled arms.

His tattoos were moving as well; shirtless for the moment. Kurogane didn't want to do this but he had to.

"Watanuki, get me a bowl while you're getting towels." He called out before turning back to Fai. "Tell me what happened."

The tattoos were even stranger. "My bad luck is catching up to me. I tripped going to work this morning and tore a hole in my shirt, and then there was some creep that tried to cop a feel. I went to buy some things and realized too late that I lost the few bills I had brought with me from home. On my way here my umbrella broke and my chain keeps slipping off my bicycle."

Kurogane wordlessly brushed some hair out of Fai's face and saw that he had the earring but the stone. It was cracked.

He took it off of him and looked it over. "....It's not you." Now he was getting the big picture.

"I'm so unlucky I even broke your charm. I'm sorry...I’ll pay for it."

"It's not you." Kurogane firmly stated. "It was never you."

Fai didn't seem to believe him. Watanuki came then with a bowl and tray. He set the tray on the coffee table before he approached Kurogane, the bowl between his hands.

Kurogane let the water seep into the bowl. "There was this girl, a girl who loved sunflowers. As far as she can remember, bad things started happening to her and those around her...."

Watanuki set the bowl on a dresser for later. Fai took the towels offered to him.

"When she was four, playing ball with friends and it rolled onto someone's yard; she picked it up. Hours later; that and the house burned down starting from the spot where the ball was when she picked it up." Kurogane sighed.

"A kid made fun of her and he got ran over by a horse the next day, an older man touched her and he succumbed to a deadly illness soon after. No matter where she went, unluckiness followed affecting everyone but her parents. So what does the grandma of that child do? Visit me, the last resort."

"And what did you do?”

"The child was only in her early teens, barely fourteen. Took a liking to Watanuki already when we first saw her." He sat down on a chair. "The grandma explained to me what I told you and hoped that I can get rid of whatever has been plaguing her."

Then his face turned grim. "I had to tell her and this child that, she wasn't cursed, wasn't plagued with anything or touched anything to be that was. It was her. It was always her."

He can remember the fallen look on the old lady who was struck with the news. The child herself just smiled. Like she knew. It was a very resigned smile. It hurt.

"She was just...made to be unlucky. I can see that /on/ her, the mist around her, the darkness that touched the very vessel of her being. All of it. It was there. I can only give them some protection stones to lessen the blow. All I could I done."

He then glared at the blonde. "Now all of what I said about her, all of that. /You/. You, have none of that. No darkness, no mist, no line of anything cursed. You have nothing on you. Nothing escapes my eyes." Almost nothing. "It's /Not/ you."

"Then how can you explain that? It's not normal, I'm sick of it."

"Because I realized that something is following you. And whoever it was now knows what I am. It's why the stone's cracked. Dark magic."

"So it's a curse? Since I was born?"

"No, you dumbass, it's not a curse!" Kurogane snapped. "Get it through your fucking head! You're not cursed, you just became a fucking target for someone or something and they made you think it's cursed. Quit your self loathing and /listen/!"

Fai looked close to tears. "How am I supposed to feel when I've lost everything? When I've been beaten and shunned and..." He bit his lip and glared at the floor. "I should go."

"If you leave this house right now, I'll show you what a curse really is." The air in the room got heavy and dark as Kurogane's eyes started to glow.

Watanuki shrank back a little in surprise. 

"...I'm just a waste of your time. I shouldn't have come here the first time." Fai smiled. "If something is doing this then is must want me dead right? Or what, to possess me?"

"First off..." He whacked the other upside the head. "Shut up with that. I'm sick of it."

He then cracked his knuckles. "Two, Watanuki. Get the purifying salt. You're going on a mission."  
Fai's back hit the door as he clutched his head. 

"Right." He stared openly before he hurried to grab the burlap bag in Kurogane's work area.

Once Watanuki got the salt, Kurogane placed a hand on his head. "I'm saying a mental prayer for you for extra protection. Now I want you to place salt on everything and everywhere the blonde has been or touched. The salt will clear the air and hopefully bring the one who is doing this out in the open. If they do appear, don't confront it. Get a good look at it and run. Understand?"

He nodded and let Kurogane place his spell. Fai watched them and startled when he saw Watanuki’s body shift and distort quickly.

The creature that stood before him was tall and black, blue marking on a long face as two tails brushed against the floor. Watanuki’s head came up to Kurogane's ribs.

Kurogane smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better familiar." He then nodded. He gently moved the blonde out of the way to open the door. "Good luck."

Watanuki grabbed the bag and ran out and turned down the road.

"...he's not human?" He had seen familiars. Cats and birds the occasional dog or rat.

"I don't broadcast it but yeah, he is." He closed the door. "And you're staying here for the time being."

Fai slumped and eventually went to sit on the couch.

"I won't apologize for hitting you or snapping at you but I do feel bad because the predicament has drained you to the point of believing that nonsense for so long. But I don't lie. It's not you."

"So my parents...my jobs...it's all something else?" It was hard to believe.

"I think it's partly my fault for not asking you more details because I assumed you were just talking out of your ass." Kurogane sat next to him. "But, yes; I do believe so."

Fai punched his arm for that. "It's hard to believe...my...my father died suddenly of an illness when I was born and when I was six my mother killed herself because she couldn't stand to look at us. My uncle was crazy and blamed us for it." His hands were clenched into fists to stop them from shaking. Fai didn't talk about this with anyone.

Kurogane placed a warm hand on the other's back.

Fai didn't deserve Kurogane's comfort, not when the man was so...helpful and honest with him.

"What happened to your parents, it's tragic. But I think it's terrible for a mother to off herself and cause trauma to her own children and I think that uncle of yours needs a foot up his ass for even thinking that children are to blame for what's out their control."

"He killed himself too eventually." Fai smiled brittle and broken.

"If he wasn't dead already, I'd kill him myself for causing pain and misery to children."

"That's very noble of you." He didn't want to get hopeful.

"I mean it. Doesn't matter who you are; no reasonable sane adult would put any burden on the shoulders of children." Kurogane sighed. "I won't say I'm sorry you went through that because the last thing you want is some pity. But I still want to help you despite it all."

"It's because you like to help everyone."

"Doesn't mean you're belittled in any way." Kurogane made Fai look at him. "Believe me, you deserve better."

"That's a tall order kuro-newt."

He pinched him. "I handled worse. I even turned down a client. Once."

Fai whined and swatted at him. "Why? Because they weren't pure of heart or a child?"

"Because he wanted me to inflict a curse on someone. A heavy one that would have killed the person."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"Yeah, the younger me was glad too. Some guy wanted to curse a woman because he /loved/ her but went off with the love of her life and he had this 'if I can't have her then nobody can' mentality. I said fuck no. I've done curses, I won't lie. But the air of the guy was too heavy and when I ask if that's really what he wanted; his eyes showed no remorse and demanded that I do it. I said no and to fuck off."

Fai grinned. Kurogane was like some noble hero. He sneezed and sniffled.

"Oh shit, do you want some spare clothes? Something warm to drink?"

"I don't want to be any more trouble than I have been." He gave a sheepish look.

"I'll have none of that shit." Kurogane huffed. "So tea, milk, what?"

"Tea is fine or water." He deflated.

Kurogane stared at him before getting up. Minutes later, he gave the blonde a blanket; slippers and a cup of sweet chai tea.

"I’m going to soak your blanket." He said, feeling like a child.

"Then take off your shirt at least." Kurogane placed the tea cup on the table.

He sighed and pulled the blanket back. He hesitated a moment before he removed the shirt, it was already sticking to his skin. His skin prickled from the chill and along his back and sides were a few bruises and thin silvery scars. "I should go hang this in your bathroom?"

Kurogane took the shirt and didn't move. He saw the injuries before he placed the blanket over the other's shoulders. "As long as you're here with me, you're safe. Got it?" Fai nodded.

"And when that asshole revealed themselves, I'll send back that darkness and pain tenfold." He growled as he went to hang the shirt somewhere.

"You're too kind."

Kurogane bristled at that. "Don't say that."

"It's true. You're too nice to me."

That got a blush out of him. "I'm nice to everyone!"

"You were sweet with those kids." He admitted. Fai sipped at his tea.

"Because kids are tolerable." He clicked his tongue as be hung up the shirt.

"Am I not?" He said, his voice louder so the man could hear him.

That almost made him trip. "You're....something else!"

Fai chuckled. Kurogane must not be used to compliments. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

Kurogane came with a blush on his face. "Shut up."

"So mean~" his smile was small as he looked down at his cup.

That smile made his heart do weird things but enough of that now. "anyway, since you've talked about the bad things. How about talking about the good?"

"The only good thing is my brother and that I haven't killed him. He's happy in some city far away from here."

Tell me about your brother." He said softly. "I'd like to know about him through someone who cares about him."

“We're identical twins. His hairs a little longer and he's a great cook. I miss his food. We only had each other growing up. Our adoptive father was a good man, but it was always just us." Fai looked wistful and lonely. "His husband is from some old family. Something to do with trains or cars." Yuui was always meant for better than him and he was glad for that.

"You care for your brother very much. I'm sure he feels the same. As an only child I don't have the understanding but still."

"I do, but he had his own life and I have mine as sad as it is."

"I'm sure you two won't let /life/ keep you apart forever."

"I hope not, but he moved on. He has a career and a home and is married to someone who loves him." Fai had his job and a tiny apartment with thin walls that didn't hold in the heat during winter. He had a half broken bicycle and his misfortunes.

"You'll find someone too." Kurogane said matter of fact.

"Are you a fortune teller now?" He smiled in amusement. "No one wants the guy who breaks things around him or burns half of what he cooks." Or who couldn't afford to properly take care of himself.

"I break shit all the time too and I can only do the basics." Kurogane replied. "If anyone can't get pass that and see the amazing person underneath then they are the unlucky ones. Not you."

The blonde laughed then. "You really are too nice to people." It was a little refreshing, but Fai had no illusions on the matter. He'd probably end up dying alone anyways, regardless of Kurogane fixed whatever was doing this.

"I'm not nice, you moron. I'm just saying anyone would be stupid not to be with you and if you can't get anyone then who the fuck cares? I've been alone for most of my life and I don't care. Happiness isn't limited in relationships."  
"I know, but it doesn't hurt either." He shrugged.

"You'll find someone. Just don't let this shit bring you down." 

Just then he felt something heavy and dark very close to them; nearly on the other side of the door. He got up slowly. "Hey, go to the corner, and make yourself small."

Fai looked at him oddly, but set his cup down and did as asked.

Then, some heavy thumping on the door. "Kuro-book?" He asked, sitting in the corner with his legs drawn up to his chest.

"Shh." He shushed him before facing the door. His hand raised at it. "No matter how hard you hit that door will not open unless I say so. Whatever you are, you will not target this man anymore."

Fai paled as he watched the door rattle on its heavy iron hinges.

"He is not of ill intentions nor an object for your desire! Leave this place or i will inflict a horror so terrible, you will never see the light again!"

His tattoos seeped out of his skin and started to become lively.

Fai watched them uncoil from around the man, hovering around Kurogane with their faces to the door. The rattling stopped but soon the whole house started to shake. The blonde gasped and tried to hold on as hard shook and fell off their shelves. Drawers spilled open and cabinet doors flew open. This was all his fault.

"Oh hell no." Kurogane then used a burst of magic and energy to burst the door open and sent the perpetrator flying backwards.

He stepped out as he growled. "I knew it, fucking Fei Wong Reed. You shameless bastard!" The rain continued to pour.

Fai bit his lip even as he was curious to see the face of whoever had done this to him

"You've gotten old, you mongrel." Kurogane stomped his way towards him. "The blonde has nothing to do with anything. So you're going to leave him and his remaining family alone." Fai leaned to get a look at the man.

The man was tall, with black hair greying from age; a purple tunic on and a monocle. The rain didn't even touch him. Kurogane was livid, he was angry. The rain suddenly started to pour heavily. Why had Fai never seen him before? This man had been casting spells on him all these years?

"It was smart of you to just send back spells at anything near the blonde to make it look like he did it, but you fucked up when you decided to crack that stone I gave him. It was never him and thanks to you I can confirm it."

The man looked like some blue blood. It didn't make any sense even as Fei Wong smiled. "But what I want to know is why? Why him?" Kurogane demanded.

Fai stared and listened.

"It's simple boy. Because I could. What I can learn from others is priceless. I needed a rat and what better one could I have found? To see him suffer, I wished to learn." Kurogane's eyes went wide as lightening spread above the sky. ".....you're a piece of work." He glared at the other. "He is not yours and never will be! You don't get to make him suffer just so he'll run to you and /cure/ him when you're the cause! You fat fuck! Do you realize the consequences of taking his father's life like that!?"

Fei Wong chuckled at first. "He’s mine. There is more work to be done."

"He's not your property." His voice soon echoed and had many more blended with his own.

"I saw him once in a dream, a faithful servant. Beautiful and strong and he would help me meet my goals. I won't let all my work go to waste." He held out a hand and smiled. "I'll take him and deal with you boy." He looked into the house. "Come Fai."

He stared in horror, his stomach in knots as he stood.

Kurogane's eyes burned fiery red as his anger fueled his magic and the ground below him cracked beneath his feet and leading to the other.

"It will not go as you have planned!" A roar came out as the entire land around them shook violently.

Fai swallowed his fear and took a step. 

Reed smiled. "You were never even a player in this game. Go and play in your puddles and leave me to my work."

"You don't get it do you? You really don't get it!?" All at once, the rain stopped; suspended in midair as he grinned toothily.

"You're in my playing field now." 

Almost instantly, all the water whizzed all around him and soon encased the other in a thick barrier of water; deprived of air. The water flowed from within.

Fai paled at the sight as the ball pulsed and fire erupted from the side.

Kurogane let out a breath and the steam that came from it froze at the side immediately; his fist clenching and further drowning the man.

Fai didn't feel good about this. It was too easy for Kurogane to do this.

"How sad you must be!" The water burst, splashing the surrounding area. A thick black cloud coiled around Reeds arm, changing his hand to look more like claws. "How pathetic. You had such potential and squandered it to be a woods witch in this great age."

"At least I'm happy." Kurogane huffed. "I didn't succumbed to the darkness like your sorry ass. True, I turned down that offer to be an official eons ago but I don't regret it. Unlike you, I stay true to myself." Reed tried to stifle his laughter before he moved forward, his magic swirling about him, dark and thick and ominous.

He wanted Fai right? If he gave himself up, kurogane and Watanuki and Yuui would be safe.

"Laugh all you want...." Kurogane was testing the ground with only his foot. "I still have the upper hand."

As soon as the other came very close to him, the ground below the dark magic user and fell into a massive hole; submerged in more water.

"Children's tricks?" Reed smirked. "Your magic won't stop me." He to urge the side of the pit and rose the earth back up, even as mud sloshed around their feet. 

Magic, shot out of his hands, sharp and deadly and aimed for Kurogane. "I will see you buried boy. Along with those worthless parents of yours." Whatever shields were around the house cracked and gave way under brute strength.

Nothing would stop his relentless pursuer. "Kurogane, please!" He wasn't worth this. Fai didn't want Kurogane to be the one he killed.

"Shut up." 

No one seemed to notice that his skin was bare this entire time. 

"You're an idiot if you didn't think I wasn't prepared for it the entire time." The air around them was crackling and thick; filled with his own magic.

Soon they found themselves in a barrier of the witch's own design; red and glowing. "Should have noticed when I made the rain stop, you dunce. And I was never alone."

Soon a fox like creature jumped from the witch's side and clamped it's teeth around the mans neck.

Fei Wang had been more shocked at the barrier than Watanuki sinking his teeth into his neck. The taste of copper washed over his tongue. He stared wide, unable to breathe as the taste of blood washed into his mouth. "A...contract..."

"The dream must end." Kurogane walked up to him; the water below making steps as he did. "This will not end in your favor." He gestured Watanuki to keep him pinned for the moment.

"Fai will not be your servant and you will die where you stand." His eyes were still glowing. "You see the thing about dreams that they are fantasies. Don't mistake your dark magic as one for a celestial dreamseer."

He tried to laugh again, but blood bubbled from his throat, making a wet choking sound.

"Let him go Watanuki. If he tries again, my /others/ will finish it."

Watanuki released the man and stood to the side.

Kurogane watched as the life was draining from the other's eyes. "The price for ruining ones life, ones family and ones soul is severe. I wish I can just hold you down so you would get arrested for your crimes; the many laws you have broken but I think being defeated and dying by my hand is better."

Reed kept smiling, hand going to his throat. Trying to keep his lifeblood from flowing freely.

The tattoos soon took form and started surrounding him as he was dying.'The dream must end' they whispered. 'The wish will cease...' They hissed, ink black and undulating.

"And you won't even know peace; even after death." He let go of the barrier just in time for a lighting strike to come crashing down; blinding white and burned the magic user on the spot.

Fai shielded his eyes, shaking to his core as his chest reverberated from the strike. Fei Wong tried to scream. The fire was too strong for even the others waning magic to assist. The body soon stopped moving. A smoldering corpse lay on the ground as Fai shook.

Watanuki went closer to examine.

Kurogane was then satisfied when the other was really dead. He let out a sigh as the rain poured. "It's done." He ached. His vision soon got hazy and found himself falling to his knees and soon onto his side on the ground.

Fai looked up in time to see him falling and went to try and catch Kurogane. He kneeled beside him. The rain poured and Fai tried not to scream.


	5. Epilogue

"I think you've slept enough."

That voice was clear cut despite it all as Kurogane found himself opening his eyes slowly. His vision taking in where he was.

Watanuki was there staring at him. "I've got breakfast for you. Oatmeal, and you’re going to eat it all."

"....You're a fox and yet you're looming like a hawk." Kurogane slowly sat up on his bed.

"That's a terrible observation. Do you know how much cleaning I've had to do?!" He huffed, still wearing his apron. "Mud everywhere and the cracks, you're lucky I have my own magic I restore the mess you made!

Kurogane already tuned him out halfway before he yawned. "And the body?"

"Ashes that I sealed in an urn." He had to be careful just in case. "I've been cleaning nonstop for days."

"Good. Thank you for that." The battle took more energy out of him then he expected but his father always told him never let you opponent know when you've reached your limit.

"...And Fai?"

"Who do you think helped me? While I put the house and ground back together, he got to work sweeping and moping. He helped me lug you into the house and everything." He sighed, feeling a headache. "I've never seen you do so much for one client. Did you really feel that sorry for him?”

"...Not sorry exactly. It wasn't pity or some poor excuse of sympathy." He then sighed. "I can't explain it. Just a feeling. I'm no dreamseer so I can't prove anything really."

"...a feeling?" He stared before he grabbed the tray and made Kurogane sit up. He set it over the man’s lap. 

A bowl of oatmeal created him, topped with fruit and drizzled in honey. Bread and jam were in a saucer and a cup of coffee and small glass of water. 

"He still needs to pay for services and after all of this...I don't know if he can."

It wasn't something he predicted or seen beforehand. His mother warned him that there are some things that are out of his control and she wasn't talking about magic either. 

He ate though; mulling it over. "...I'll figure something out."

"In any case, he's waiting outside for you." Watanuki shrugged and turned to leave.

"Bring him in."

Watanuki grinned and opened the door to let the other man in. Fai walked in, looking lighter than he ever had. His cheek was bandaged and so were a few fingers. He wore a loose tunic and form fitting pants. He looked almost shy.

Kurogane gulped down some oatmeal so that stupid feeling would be swallowed as well. "So..."

Fai came up and smacked him upside the head. "Idiot, you could have died and then what would I do?!"

Well, that was also unexpected.

His eyes were wide from the shock more than the impact. "But I didn't."

Fai sighed and smiled faintly. "I know and I'm glad for it.”

"Yeah, yeah. Take a chair and sit down. I want to eat breakfast with some company." Kurogane faintly blushed.

He pulled a chair over and sat.

"....I knew that guy. I guess you can say that we knew each other when we were younger." Kurogane had to explain. "It has been years, so long ago. I almost didn't recognize his magic because of that."

"But he looked much older."

"I didn't say we were the same age." Kurogane made a face. "Anyway, we knew each other and back then he was less of a pain. He...wanted to be some higher up official and pretty much wanted me to be by his side. I turned the offer down though in the end. He didn't like it and soon vanished."

"And became power hungry and somehow was fixated on me?" He still didn't understand that and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"He said he saw you in a dream and wanted you to serve me and all that bullshit." Kurogane waved it off. "I never believed he was capable of having that but he let his delusions take over and in the process...."

Kurogane moved the tray and moved before kneeling in front of the other in a deep bow. "I'm so sorry....that you've been through hell because of him. I can't take back that was ripped from you because of him. But I hope you will be okay now that he's gone...." 

He didn't have to but, out of everyone who had done the blonde wrong, whether they knew it or not; someone should say sorry.

Fai blushed. "You shouldn't be out of bed kuro-newt, you nearly died from exhaustion." He felt his chest tighten all the same

"I'll let that nickname slide." His throat tightened a bit. "I...." He felt like he failed at the same time of his success.

"Watanuki will really be steamed at me if he knew you got out of bed for me. We worked hard on getting you better you know."

"I'm really sorry, okay!?" He got it out as his body shook a bit.

Fai blinked and put a hand on the man’s shoulder. "You don't have to...it wasn't you.”

"Oh god." He let out a shaky sigh of a laugh as he felt those words that was said to the blonde said back at him.

"What's wrong?" He felt panic rise, thinking maybe Kurogane was in pain.

"It wasn't you. Remember?" He moved to sit up. "I said that to you before."  
He blinked. "I guess you did."

He slowly moved back on the bed. "Feel better now?"

"A little, I'm tired, but nothing broken."

Kurogane still looked exhausted but he was glad. "You're free from that bastard. You're good to go."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"In terms of what? In general?"

"I'm so relieved...but...I don't...where should I start? Do I go to school to try and get a really good job? Do I try to date or move to a new place?" He was afraid.

Kurogane can understand that. A burden left the other in all ways. This was scary for the other. "....Well, take baby steps. Take in the fact that you're free and won't have to worry about it anymore. Take little risks now there's nothing tying you down and obtain bits of happiness along the way. Nothing is absolute but make the best of your life; whatever you want to do."

"You sound like one of those self help books."

"I'm saying it how it is." Kurogane huffed before taking the tray back on his lap.

"You're very dramatic." Fai mused. "I feel free for the first time. I want to write my brother and tell him what happened, but first...I need to pay you and make sure you're alright."

Oh fuck, he wished the other forgotten that part mostly for the other's sake.

"I can't not pay, don't want people thinking I'm a deadbeat." He had saved up enough money to at least start payments.

"No one will think that. Unless you decide to be an idiot and broadcast it."

"But still, it needs to be done. Balance and all that."

"I'm aware." Kurogane sighed. "Well you've suffered and I took out a powerful magic user so, I guess there's only one way to settle it without hurting you further." He took a deep breath. "Stay here." 

"You don't have to right now."

"Shut up. I'm not going to flounder about this issue. Stay here. You can work for me and when I feel like you've done enough; the pay will be in full." He explained.

Fai blinked. "Oh...you want me to live here? I thought you were going to get back up."

"What part of what I said confused you?" Kurogane frowned. "With money, you'll never pay me back anytime soon, you have nothing of value that even /close/ to my service and plus I can't help but feel responsible despite it all--and shut up about that. I can't help my own emotions sometimes. Being here and working for me will not benefit me, it'll benefit you; in a lot of ways."

"Then what's the point of its not helpful to you? That just adds my own debt."

"I'm going to punch you because you're being very difficult right now." Kurogane warned him. "Believe me, it'll help me if you stay and it'll help you too so there."

"But you /just said/..." He pouted.

His fist was rising up and aiming the blonde's head. Fai saw it and covered his head. "Mean!"

"Then shut up and accept it!" Kurogane huffed.

"So you want me to quit the flower shop? Will I be like Watanuki?"

"No, keep going at the flower shop. That spare room in this place will have to be filled with stuff that you might like and buy." Kurogane smirked a bit. "And no offense but no one can be like Watanuki."

"Well I did see him reattach a wall..." Fai shrugged.

"Like I said." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Everything I own can fit in a bag."

"And you can take into the spare room, work at the flower shop and get more stuff to fill up that room." He felt tired from trying to explain it at him.

"Alright. I can move in by today." He didn't know what to say to that generosity.

"No rush. Just take in the fact that you're starting anew."

"I want to get started."

"Well you can get started by relaxing with me. I still have food to eat and Watanuki will scream my head off if I don't finish." He half joked.

"Okay." Fai smiled warmly.

-Six months later-  
The winter was approaching and the air was getting colder. But bundling up, Kurogane was walking down the streets; groceries in arms and panting out hot air out of his lips. God, he wanted to get home quick.

Watanuki had mentioned something about soup that morning and had been keeping the house nice and warm for them.

He would love some soup as he was nearing the house. Once there, he tried at least three times to open the door. Fourth time, he managed as he quickly got inside. "Fuck, that's cold!" He took off his shoes.

Warm air hit him once he stepped in, slowly defrosting him. "I never liked winter. I can't work without the moon hidden behind gray clouds."

"There's snow everywhere. Isn't that your element?"

"Yeah because I /love/ freezing to death and I /love/ not being able to move about. Just because it's of water doesn't mean I fucking get attach to it."

"Got change clothes and don't track water.

 

"Yes, /mother/." Kurogane placed the groceries down and went upstairs.

Watanuki huffed and made up a bowl for Kurogane.

Kurogane started stripping with his bedroom door ajar; his tattoos revealed once again. Things had been different after his fight. Fai had moved in and well, the house was luckier than ever between the blonde and Watanuki.

The blonde got under his skin, teasing and riling Kurogane. He worked still at the flower shop and came to clean and help Watanuki with his chores.

Kurogane felt that the blonde has really started anew and he couldn't be happier for him. Even if what he did from time to time made him want to dunk him in the ocean.

Fai was light hearted and smiled easily and truly now. 

"Kuro-broom~ I brought you some coffee. Watanuki said you looked like a grumpy puppy and that I should probably run you a bath too."

"I'm not grumpy. I just hate the cold." He huffed.

Fai had spotted him undressing and gone in anyways. "Drink then."

Kurogane was long passed caring even before the blonde came into his life. "Thanks." He took the mug.

"Do you want a bath?"

Kurogane thought about it before drinking from the mug. "Sure."

"I'll go run the water for you then."

"Mm, thanks."

Fai gave him a small smile and left.

God, he has loved those smiles not long after the blonde stayed.  
Watanuki kept giving him looks about it and he didn't need that either, thanks.

Fai had really blossomed after his ordeal.

He covered his face with one hand as he felt his face heat up. Moon above, make it stop. He may have developed feelings for this idiot man.

This...may be an issue.

Fai wouldn't have a probably with him liking men, he always mentioned his brothers husband in a positive light.

So it wasn't a total lost cause.

"Kuro-book?"

"Ah, yeah?" Fuck did he stutter?

"I've got your bath ready." He flashed another smile which only served to fluster the witch.

Kurogane downed the rest of his drink before he nodded. "Thanks."

"Wasn't that a little hot?" Fai said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"It's fine." Fuck, that burned. "I'll take that bath now."

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

He nodded as he went up the bathroom to soak up in the bathtub and pretend that what he was feeling didn't exist.

And try not to imagine the object of those feelings in here with him.  
After his bath, he changed clothes and went down stairs. Fai was stretched out on his bed, reading a book. His room was still a little bare, but it was his and kurogane was glad for it.

Watanuki was sitting in a recliner in the main room, a bowl of soup and plate of bread on the table.

Kurogane hoped he wasn't being obvious when he passed by his familiar.

Watanuki snorted at how tense the man was.

Kurogane stopped to look at him. "What?"

"You should just tell him." Watanuki waved a hand flippantly.

"I'm not....what?" He stared openly at his familiar.

"I'm attune to your magic and everything. Aside from that you're obvious."

"Fuck." He sighed hopelessly.

"If it's any consolation..."

"What?" He looked at him

"I'm pretty sure he's into you."

And he promptly choked on his spit.

"He watches you and that you haven't noticed means you're doing the same to him when he's not looking."

"I wanna drown now." Drown in the ocean and never float up again as he groaned in embarrassment.

"It's a good thing." The fox shrugged.

"How? How is that---I can't even believe that I do feel this way!"

"Why? Humans are so complicated about certain things." Really, spells and magic were complicated, this wasn't.

"Because magic, despite it all can be logical. Emotions aren't. I can have a better time explaining even how a curse works then explaining why I like that guy." Kurogane retorted as Watanuki continued to look unimpressed.

"You don't have to. Feelings mutual. Do you want me to leave for a couple hours?"

Kurogane bit his lip. It shouldn't be complicated. He knew that...But how can he....?

"Just go up into his room and say something or do something." The spirit sighed.

"Don't sigh like that. I didn't think I was capable of this....this...whole thing!" He motioned his hands between them like that was supposed to help matters.

"Why? You've brought people here before." 

"Yeah, but that's different." He hadn't brought anyone but friends and customers here more than once.

"You've already shown a lot of new things since meeting him."

Kurogane couldn't argue with that.

"One more thing isn't going to hurt, but if you don't stop mooning I'm going to have to say something."

"Oh no. Anything but that." That would just make it worse.

"Then stop being a child and go."

"Fine!" He huffed and went up the stairs. "Annoying, both of you!"

Watanuki rolled his eyes. Upstairs, Fai had heard yelling and wondered what it was about  
Kurogane sighed as he got up the stairs. 

Watanuki must have been scolded his master. Fai could hear his heavy footfalls on the stairs.  
Kurogane was soon as his door and hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." He sat up on his bed, book turned over on the bed to keep his page.

Kurogane opened the door. "Hey. Got a second?"

"Sure. What is it?" The blonde stared curious and made room on the bed. He would need to buy a chair next.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Kurogane placed a hand on his chest. "So this has been bugging me for a while so I think it'll be best if I just say what I need to, alright?"

"Okay?" Was this something to do with their living arrangements. Oh no...did he have some weird habit? He kept thinking of worse and worse things.

Kurogane took just two seconds to think.

"I like you." He was unaware of the expression he had; the heat of his face and his heart stopping or that's what it felt like as he sighed. "That's all I needed to say so...I'll see myself out." He went to the door. Deep waters of the ocean, that was tough.

"Thanks? I like you too." Was that it? Kurogane was just wanting to say he likes him?

His face hit the door hard the same time he opened it as the shock made his body react first.  
Fai jumped. "Are...are you okay?" Did he just smack himself with the door on purpose?

Kurogane had his hand covering his nose as he was hunched over; the door open ajar. He groaned. "I just said....I like you." He was trying to talk above the dull pain.

Fai got out of bed and went to him. "Yes?"

"Was that too simple of a statement?" Kurogane then asked.

"Simple? I don't understand. Do you have a concussion?"

"I /like/ you." He stressed out that word.

It took a few seconds. "Oh." He face heated. "I'm so stupid."

Kurogane 's face heat up a bit.

"Well, earlier still stands. I like you too." Then some silence. "So...?"

"What, want me to recite a poem?" Kurogane then adjusted his nose and a small crack was heard.

Fai shuddered at the sound. "No, I was wondering if kuro-spell would kiss me or something, but I think your nose is broken?"

"Had worse." Kurogane then chastely kissed the other before looking away and staring at the wall.

"Why are you staring at a wall? Kuro-newt is weird."

"Shut up." His face was on fire. Fai pulled him around to kiss him again. Kurogane's face was still hot but melted into the kiss.

Fai broke away to breathe. Never in a million lifetimes would he have thought he would have this here and now. Kurogane, who was grumpy and aloof. Who was loved by kids and little old ladies. Who was so strong.

Kurogane panted a bit as he brushed some of the blonde's hair off from his face gently.

Fai blushed at the tenderness of it. "How long?"

"Honestly, after the whole 'situation'. But I didn't notice or rather not fully aware of it until a month or so ago."

"Same, but I've always thought you were handsome."

He tried not to like the compliment get to him. "You're the one out of million." He admitted. As nice as this town was, a witch is a witch.

"That's cheesy. Would you like to date then? I think I'd like showing you off." Fai told him matter of factly.

That wasn't cheesy but he supposed it didn't matter. "Ah...sure. But why do you want to show me off. I bet the town will know soon enough."

"Why’s that?" The blonde looked up at his newly acquired boyfriend, curious.

"A town with nothing much to do? I'm sure word will spread."

"Let it. You're a catch."

He felt bristled at that. "Well I don't know about that."

"I do. Want me to prove it?" It had been awhile since he'd felt confident and sure enough to even kiss someone, let alone get into a relationship with another person. But Kurogane was brave and gorgeous and was his savior.  
"Ah, sure." Watanuki had a point a while ago about him having to do so much for this one person before weird as he would just do the deed and move on. But he supposed it's because he knew the other was just different and he wanted to know why.

The answer was unexpected but not an unwelcome one.

Fai pulled him to the bed to sit and he leaned in to kiss Kurogane properly. "I feel...lucky. For the first time." He smiled warmly.

Kurogane's heart swooned as he kissed back and hummed. "That's good to hear."

"To think someone like you would even look at me like that. I never would have thought..." Fai shook his head and tried not to be negative.

"No, don't think like that." Kurogane cupped Fai's face gently. "It's hasn't been long after, I can understand." He brushed his thumbs against the cheeks. "But know that whatever happened and will happen won't change what I feel about you. If anything, for a witch like me to be loved is surprising..."

Warmth swelled in his chest and he felt like crying he was so happy. "But why? You're...everything."

"A witch's heart by some definition is hard to obtain and harder to understand. It's not like I'm not capable of love...I just...sometimes wished what that felt like...."

“Oh." It made him feel even happier. "Thank you then for giving that to me."

He coughed into his hand as his face went a bit pink. "S-Sure..."

"Now, I'm a little rusty at all of this, but I think we'll be fine."

"I'm going into the whole thing blind. But I look forward to this, all of it." He said simply yet warmly.

"I'll remember that when things get interesting." Fai laughed and brought him in for another kiss.

They shared a few kisses and then some, in fact Watanuki didn't see either of them until it was late at night.

He had decidedly put in ear plugs just in case.

\----

The sky was thankfully clear when Kurogane finally came downstairs; bite marks on him as he was wearing pants and nothing.

All of that good stuff and he remembered that he still hadn't eaten yet.

Watanuki felt like he may have made a mistake in pushing them together.

Kurogane made a tray and got him and Fai some food. His lower backside throbbing a bit but it was well worth it. Though it was awkward holding that and walking again.

Sighing, he supposed it could have been worse. Stretching on the couch, he picked up a book to try and read and let the two idiots exhaust themselves.

"The sex was good, by the way." Kurogane stated out loud before going up the stairs to further rile up the familiar.

Watanuki flailed and practically roared, throwing his book at Kurogane. Which he dodged and smirked before he vanished up the stairs.


	6. Two Years Later

Watanuki felt like smoking and maybe opening a cask of beer to drink himself stupid. He was ready to tear his hair out and kick Kurogane's ass. "It's only been two weeks!"

Kurogane was just gloom and moody since Fai decided to visit his brother. Granted the blonde has gained confidence and self esteem since his situation was resolved and felt the bright determination to see his brother again to reconnect.

He was all for that, for the blonde to heal. Of course he knew that. 

Fai had sent him a letter and it had been more close to a month than two weeks, but Watanuki hasn't been counting days either.

The blonde was happy and glowing in his letter, talking about the large city and how everything was bigger and more expensive. How he'd tried his brother’s food again and eaten some new things. That he was bringing back gifts. It had only been one letter and then nothing.

Kurogane didn't mind that the other was busy just being gone and all. But doubt started to seep in if the blonde was actually happier there then here.

He had his brother now after all. And that was when a broom hit him. "Your aura is practically a storm cloud!"

He was in his gloom that the pain didn't even register quickly. His dull red eyes looked at the familiar.

Watanuki gave an exasperated sound when there was a knock at the door. "See, there's a customer. So man up."

Sighing, Kurogane got up. "Whatever." He went to the door and opened up.

And there was Fai smiling, his long hair tied back, but locks were stubbornly framing his face still. "I caught a taxi." His bags were by his feet.

Kurogane didn't know what came over him but all he knew was that he was hugging the other. Laughing, he hugged his grumpy witch back. "Oh, it feels good to be home."

"Thank the stars. He's been pining!" Watanuki informed him from a few feet away. "Mooning and I'm pretty sure he's been smelling your clothes." The fox made a face.

It was then that Watanuki got a handbag to the face by the witch. "I wasn't pinning!" Kurogane roared in embarrassment. "I just miss him."

"You were!" He argued, glasses askew and clutching Fai's bag. "Like a lovesick idiot! You'd wear his clothes if they'd fit."

Fai bit his lip and tried not to laugh. "Watanuki, can you bring my bags inside? The purple box is yours and its fragile. The black is for kuro-love." He had missed their bickering even if he loved Yuui more than most things. "Kuro-spell?"

"Don't listen to that fox! He's the one nagging and whining. He has no idea of the emotional complications I've been through since you've gone and why the fuck am I confessing this!?" Kurogane had to pull away to cover his face.

"Kuro-newt~?" Fai whined and pulled him back to him.

They were chest and chest again as Kurogane's body and face were just steaming. Damn that fox.

"Take me upstairs?" He asked innocently.

Kurogane closed his eyes as he then went and carried the blonde bridal style.

"I'm leaving!" Watanuki shouted after them as he pulled the bags in and took his gift.

Fai peppered kisses along the man’s ear and along his jaw. He'd missed the man’s warmth and smell.

Kurogane felt bright and warm again now that the blonde has returned. He soon took the blonde upstairs

"I missed you. I think Yuui was getting sick of me talking about you by the end of my stay." He mused. "I want you. Everywhere, however you want. I want to feel you in me, show me how much you missed me, kuro-moon."

"You're giving me too much power, blondie." Kurogane placed him on the bed as he hovered over him. "I've missed you too. The days without you have been lonely. So dull...." He kissed his neck.

"That's the point. All that pent up energy..." He hummed.

"Not only that...." He murmured against the skin. He /missed/ the other. His heart actually hurt, not having the other near him.  
Fai was running his hands over strong arms. He'd had a nice dream or two about those arms while he was gone.

His hips started moving on their own against the others, which made Fai gasp. On the ride home, he'd been thinking of nothing but this and had already gotten a little excited by his anticipation. "C-clothes."

Kurogane moved back up as he started stripping himself; giving the blonde a show. Which Fai gladly participated in. He ogled Kurogane openly. In the two years since they'd met, Fai couldn't have asked for a better life.

Sure, he worried when Kurogane worked and took on tasks that could hurt him, but he loved the witch and knew he was loved in return.

Kurogane can't just not stop working at what he does. It was who he was and he can't really change that but thanks to the blonde; he had a better understanding of future traveling clients and had to state that he was taken and he was happy with that.

He soon took off his pants and underwear; throwing them away.

Fai forgot to breathe for a moment. Staring at so much dark skin, ink, and muscle, he couldn't help but think Kurogane had to be the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.   
His own fingers began to move then to take off his own clothes. He'd worn less than he usually did, trying to plan ahead.

Kurogane pulled the blonde man to him as he kissed him deeply; making him melt and helping him strip in a very sensual way.

Fai moaned against his mouth, his clothes tossed to the floor.

Warm course hands roamed around pale soft skin; getting to know him all over again.  
Fai gasped and sighed, feeling rough pads of fingers on his nipples and down each rib. "I don't know...mnnnn~...oh, if I can wait." He'd fantasized about this. Of Kurogane taking him from behind, only to move and take him on the dresser, his legs hooked over those wide shoulders. Against the wall or door and screaming.

"I bet you can..." He hummed lowly against the other's ear before licking the outer shell of it. He soon had the blonde on fours as he was worshipping his body with his fingers and mouth.

Fai was shivering, gripping the sheets tightly as he spread his legs. He felt hot and barely able to breathe. He pressed back against Kurogane.

His hard shaft was hard to ignore as he teased the blonde by rubbing it against him.

"Fuck!" He choked out and struggled not to just plead. His toes curled when he felt the head of the others member slide along his entrance again.

Kurogane panted a bit; his hands all over the other's chest. He wanted to tease the other. Whining, the blonde felt those hands on him, running down his belly and back up again.

Finally, Kurogane pulled back to get the lube. Fai slumped forward and groaned at the loss. At least it gave him a moment to calm down.

Kurogane went to the drawer and got out the lube was half full at that point. He can feel the need to be with the blonde so badly that he had to take deep breaths so he wouldn't just take him then and there.

Wiping the sweat from his face, Fai took a deep breath and pushed himself back up.

Pouring lube on his fingers, he went back to the bed. Close to the blonde again, he rubbed the tip of one finger against the hole before slowly pressing it in.

Fai's body held him tightly. "More."

He slipped the finger on fully before moving it in and out.

“I need you.” Fai wasn't above begging for his lover.

"I just got a finger in." He murmured. "I won't hurt you."

"Then hurry." Whining, he wanted his lover.

He added two more fingers; curling them for the blonde. Which earned him a keening cry from the other man.

He moved them slowly but deeply until he found the sweet spot and pressed on it hard.

Fai arched and nearly choked on a breath. "Bastard." He hissed pitifully.

"Your fault for rushing." He smirked as he did it again.

"Hahhhh!" He jerked back, wanting more.

He did it one more time before pulling out those fingers. Using more lube, he coated his shaft.nPanting now, Fai felt so close already as kurogane slicked himself.

Kurogane held the blonde's hips and rubbed the tip against the hole; giving him fair warning  
He bit his lip, feeling too hot.

He then slowly pushed in; groaning at the heat.

Fai whined, willing himself to relax. When Kurogane was pressed fully into him, he sighed thankful.

Kurogane had to will himself not to move; making sure the other was adjusting.

"Mmm...come on. I've waited /weeks/. You won't hurt me." He trusted Kurogane with everything, the man had saved his life already. Fai had admitted after he moved in that things had gotten so bad that he had considered just stepping in front of a train or something just as terrible to end things. Now, he was glad he hadn't.

Kurogane kissed up the other 's spine before reaching the other's ear. "May your wish be granted." He teased before he started moving; long and deep.

Fai forgot how to breathe, basking in the feeling of Kurogane sliding into him. "Ohhhh...~" he hummed and moaned.

Kurogane licked his lips at the sight of the back arching and his own shaft slipping in and out of that Fai as the blonde moved back against him, wanting more.

He went the faster and harder; griping those narrow hips.

"Please, just...!" He whimpered feeling good.

"What do you want?" He groaned into his ear as he leaned down; not stopping.

"M-more." He tensed. "You."

Soon his eyes started to dimly glow as he pulled out and made the blonde lay on his side. He gave no warning before he pushed in again; the angle making him go deeper into the other; holding a leg over his shoulder.

Fai screamed, desperate for release as his own erection stood flushed and dripping onto the bed. His leg ached pleasantly as his body was stretched and kurogane continued his harsh pace.

Fai could barely think straight as he managed to wrap a hand around himself. Pleasure stifled him as it ran heavy in his veins. With Kurogane taking him and his own hand, Fai hadn't been able to hold out any longer.

He pounded the other deep until he managed to hit the sweet spot and listened to the noises that escaped his lover. The blonde came quickly, choking back a sob as he streaked the sheets beside them.

Kurogane gave it a few more thrusts before he followed; the walls squeezing his shaft.

Moaning pitifully, Fai slumped boneless. His head swimming from heat and friction and /Kurogane/.

Kurogane held himself up for a bit before he slowly pulled out; gently placing the leg he held down. Fai reached behind him, pulling kurogane in for a kiss. His hair stuck to his cheeks and forehead, dark at the roots from sweat.

Kurogane hummed into the kiss; slowly moving as he hugged the other from behind.

Fai hummed and kissed him sweetly. When he regained his ability to talk he smiled. "Did you really smell my clothes?" His voice sounded a little hoarse.

"Go to sleep." Kurogane grunted weakly.

"Later. It's early and I plan on having sex at least once more." He combed his fingers in dark hair.

"You just came home. Let me savor that." He was lonely without the other.

"Later." He said again, comfortable and warm, if feeling a bit sticky. "I was lonely without you." Two years together and Fai had trouble sleeping without Kurogane smothering him. He had missed their old bed with its feather pillows and quilts. As much fun as he had had shopping and exploring and just being with Yuui, it had made part of him wish Kurogane could have enjoyed it too. "Kuro-broom?"

Kurogane couldn't leave the town, not for an extended period of time. All he can do would be go out of town for a day or two. Last time he just left, the poor familiar was bombarded with a lot of townspeople who wanted to see the witch. And that was with the sign that said he'd be gone for that long. Never again, sadly.

"What?" His eyes were closed and he was very warm.

"We should get married." He held Kurogane's hand. "I know you can't really take a vacation...but maybe a day trip somewhere?"

Kurogane's face became really hot. "C-Can I ask what brought this on?"

"Well, Yuui is stupidly happy with his husband. And we practically are now and I should make an honest witch out of you."

"Excuse me?" He pouted.

"What?" Fai kissed the man’s knuckles and turned around to face him.

There was a pout but he soon realized it himself as he turned his head away. "What part of me isn't honest?" Of all statements he had heard, this wasn't one of them.

"It's just a phrase. How old people think it's not right for youngsters to have sex or live together if they're not married." He ran a hand down Kurogane's tattooed arm, feeling the heat resisting of him.

"Oh." Kurogane blinked but his tattoos giggled which made him feel stupid. "Right right." 

"I never really cared about things like that really. If I want to then I want to."

"I never thought I would care either. You make me want lots of things though." He chuckled at the ink. He'd grown fond of them and everything else Kurogane did.

"That's just you growing as a person. I only helped." He shrugged. "And you certainly have changed for the better.

"More than you know." He kissed him sweetly. "We can have a ceremony at the beach or a lake. Lots of flowers and crystals. Watanuki can make a cake."

"Does the town have to know?" He made a face. He never liked broadcasting nice events like that to the townspeople. If it was with friends then sure.

Fai rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to, but you like water. It'll just be us and my brother and his husband and Watanuki. Whoever else you want to invite." He had learned a few things while living here and while he didn't have an ounce of magic in him, that didn't mean he couldn't know that crystals were good for channeling energy and queens lace was a favorite of wood sprites.

"We can do the ceremony in the evening at the beach." Though while he was saying that, he had a face that said 'I'm one with water, can't help at who I am'. Though the blonde in those two years has been very knowledgeable in magic despite not really having any.

Fai clasped a hand on a sharp hip, fingers a top black scales. "Works for me, just as long as I can call you kuro-hubby."

"No." Kurogane blushed.

"Oh yes~"

"God no." He was getting flustered.

"I'm going to say it all the time, especially on our wedding night." He teased and felt slight movement under his fingers.

"No, anything but that." His tattoos squirmed in amusement.

Fai nuzzled against him. "Nope, it's decided~"

"Annoying." He groaned.

"You love it." He kissed Kurogane's Adam's apple. His hand slid to the witch’s ass and squeezed.

He made a noise and his body heated up a bit. "Nope."

"I can do this all day.”

"Rather you didn't." He huffed with a pink face.

"Okay. Later. I'm home and I want you all to myself. Watanuki won't be home until you call him back. He's probably enjoying his cupcakes now anyways."

"I'm more into hugging and never letting you go again." He held the blonde.

"I like that."

If there was a tail; it'd be wagging happily.

They settled together, being lazy and happy and content. "....Tonight, I want to walk with you along the shoreline." Kurogane blushed a bit; after some time of silence.

"Sounds lovely." It always filled him with excitement when Kurogane dos little things like that.

Kurogane ran his hand down the other's side and landed on his hip. "The moon will be full and the skies will be clear. It'd be nice." He looked relaxed; glad to be feel like this again.

"Mmm...you and the surf under the moon? Very romantic." It sounded perfect.

"Damn straight." He grinned before nuzzling the other. "Maybe before the ceremony, I'll make a pair of rings for us."

Fai gasped at the idea. He hadn't thought of that. "Yes, they'll be beautiful." Kurogane was a craftsman and his work was delicate and good and strong.

They would be from the finest material he can find and he'll craft with his own hands. And he'll bless it with magic so they would forever be united both under a priest and under the moon he worshiped under.

Fai sighed at the idea, smiling. He was probably the luckiest man alive.

"A married witch; sounds like a dream."

"A good one." The blonde added with a soft smile on his lips.

"And that dream, I don't even wish for it to end."

"Me either." Fai trailed his fingers up and down his lovers spine. He was so grateful to whatever fate had brought him to Kurogane.

He hummed as he smiled. "I'm glad we met."

"Me too. I'm thankful for it everyday." He was so happy he felt ready to burst on any given day. It sound a little pathetic and sappy, but it was Kurogane and he loved him.

Kurogane peppered kisses on the other's face. Life was weird but at least what they had was worth it.  
\----  
END


End file.
